


Splintering

by locrianrose



Series: Mythstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Mythstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrianrose/pseuds/locrianrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Porrim Mayram, and you aren't sure when this started, but you think that you can pinpoint your mistakes.<br/>Your name is Damara Medigo, and you hadn't wanted to be here for this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mythstuck au. Modeled after Greek mythology. What happened with the Dancestors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

You honestly aren’t sure how this happened, but some part of you supposes that it began with Meulin, and what you observed. You suppose that you could have intervened, but as always, you’d found yourself occupied with Kankri and his complaints, and things had progressed to the point that they had. None of you should have been able to be injured in the way that they were after that, but what happened stood as a point either way. You could be harmed, even if death was still absent, and Meulin and Mituna proved that all too well.

Mituna’s resulting disability was something you pitied, true, but you supposed that Meulin’s rankled you as it did, because if she’d been mortal, she would have been under your care. She would have prayed to you, asked you for help, if she’d only been able to see the situation as it was. She would be the one who you’d save, who you would save and help through your mortal servants.

She’s here though, and you have no jurisdiction over her that she doesn’t give you, and when you see her return to Kurloz after all that has happened you regret that fact. You can see what he’s doing, forcing alliances and tying them to him with bonds that only he can break, and you realize that it bodes ill for all of you.

Even with that, it’s none of your business. You suppose that if Meenah or Kankri was to attempt to do something, you’d take action, but as it is, it’s not yours. Kurloz can do what he will. There are laws of creation that exist that prevent him from gathering too much power, and you know them well.

You accept this and prepare to move on. There are still laws that exist to rule all of this, and you will not seek him out to accuse him of seeking to break them. If Meulin chooses to still bend to his will, as much as it angers you, that is her choice.

Damara comes to you. This honestly confuses you more than anything else, but nonetheless you are more than willing to listen to what she might have to say if she thinks that this is worth your time. While she might take pleasure in wasting it, if she seeks you out, you will listen.

“She needs your help.”

You raise your eyebrows to this. For Damara to speak to you in the language that all of you speak, accented as it is from her, is a surprise in and of itself, and the sincerity of that action is the next step in what convinces you that you need to take some form of action.

“And you’re approaching me because?”

“Your job.” Damara replies casually, and no, it really isn’t, not when it relates to your fellows.

You inform her so, and she responds with a vulgar gesture.

“If Meulin chooses to follow him, I won’t prevent it.”

“It hurts her.”

Your frown deepens.

“I’ll talk with her.”

“She won’t listen.”

Damara’s grinning at you, and you sincerely think that you’d like to leave her here and avoid this conversation. If anything’s making her that happy, then you’d rather not know what it is, and you’ve already said that you’re not doing this, that you refuse to meddle with the trouble that is Kurloz Makara.

“I’m not talking with him.”

“Oh, I know that.” There’s something in her grin that worries you, and for more reasons than the fact that if something is making Damara Medigo grin, it’s bound to be dangerous and painful for those who oppose her.

She continues.

“After what I’ve seen, he won’t be talking with anyone.” She shakes her head once more, and then her grin slips for a moment, revealing a far more somber expression. “I have attempted to warn you. Goodbye, Porrim.”

She approaches you, pressing a kiss to your lips, and then she vanishes, and you let her go. You will stand by what you said, and you will not interfere.

///

Your name is Porrim Mayram, and Latula Pyrope is crying at your side, and you’re starting to wonder if you made the wrong choice when you refused to intervene on Meulin’s behalf. Guilt has plagued you, true, but you truly can’t interfere if she’s making her choices of her own free will. You can’t go against that, even if there are times when you wish that you could for the sake of others.

Either way, Latula is here now, panicking, largely following a routine that you’ve trod before. If this was like other times, she’d calm with time, and then the two of you would discuss the situation, and you’d assist her in discovering what was wrong, or if something truly is. The difference this time is the fact that something is wrong, an absence that you can’t explain. Kurloz has disappeared, as silent as he’s been since the incident with Meulin and Mituna, and the two of them have gone with him.

It takes time, but Latula eventually is able to calm herself with your assistance, and then she tells you the rest of the story, how Mituna had mumbled to her of an end that she couldn’t comprehend, and how he’d been farther from his old self than usual, and how she’d left him for only a moment, and then he’d been gone. She’d searched for Kurloz, worried, but he and Meulin had both proved to be gone as she’d searched further. She came to you after that, and here you now are, unsure as to what actions to take.

“Latula.” You eventually say, speaking her name gently. “How long were you gone?”

“I don’t know! It wasn’t long, I just—I just wanted to check a shrine, and then I came back—Porrim, I’m worried—“

You place a hand carefully on her back, trying to calm her.

“Latula, Mituna’s left before.”

“But I’ve always been able to find him!”

You don’t know what to say to this, so you finally sigh, pulling her to her feet with you as you stand.

“We’ll ask Kankri to look.”

Latula perks up slightly at this, but her overall disposition is still distressed, but this decision seems to bring her some peace, and you suppose that you’ve done what you can for now. Perhaps speaking to a seer will bring her some comfort, perhaps not, but at this point you don't know what else to do. 


	2. Fragment

Your name is Damara Medigo, and this is stupid. You are also terrified, but that’s a fact that you’re choosing not to think about. The situation that you’re in is incredibly stupid, and for not the first time, you can’t believe that you allowed yourself to walk into it, but again, not for the first time, you remind yourself that you really don’t care why you’re in this situation, because it’s not like anywhere else would be better than this. Things generally suck, and this is no exception. Kurloz is an idiot with a death wish, you know that, but he’s also an idiot with a death wish with far too much power and other individuals with similar power who’d give their lives for him with a single word from him, and somehow you’ve managed to get yourself clumped in with that group, and you really regret that right now.

There are stories of things that you aren’t supposed to do, of things that would destroy the world as you know them, legends even to you, and he’s made it his personal mission to bring one of them back to life. He asked for your assistance, you’ll give him that, and if this’ll screw Meenah over, then you’re more than for it. That’s just how things go. You’d even go as far as to say that it’s your role in the mythos that you’ve all slowly created, that’s been spawned from your actions over time. You’re a trickster, a miscreant, a denizen of the upper pantheon only seen in times of trouble or misery, so really, you need to be here.

She, however, should not. You also suppose that if you’re going to be so worried for another’s sake, you really ought to be worried about Mituna as well, but you really can’t find it in yourself to do so. Kurloz is powerful, and you can find some degree of interest in his actions. Mituna’s far too broken to be of any interest to you, but of all of them, it’s Meulin who you think shouldn’t be here. Really, if you wanted to, you could remind yourself that she was one of your tormenters in earlier times, and that this is merely part of her fate and punishment, to be a puppet of another, but something in you knows, tries to make you understand that something in her being here and being used isn’t right.

It’s probably the same side of you that trusted Rufioh, and that’s the stupidest part of you to ever exist, and you’ve done everything that you can to stomp it out and correct its existence into something better that doesn’t care.

It’s probably the stupid cat thing. That’s what it is, that’s why she seems like she needs your protection. Maybe it’s how Kurloz has her wrapped around his finger, and you don’t know what to do. Porrim would have known, had she cared enough to step in. This was supposed to be her here helping, not you.

You don’t help, you don’t create. You destroy, and that’s what you’re here to do, so when Kurloz gestures to you, you raise your needles and do what you’ve been created for.

The energy that you send out sparks and grows, crackling into the darkness that remains before you, battering against an unseen barrier. Kurloz’s eyes glow, and Mituna begins to spark, and you ignore the noises he makes as his powers surge forth as well. Meulin isn’t standing with you, but rather stationed behind you, waiting and lurking and protecting your backs. Kurloz doubts that they will come for you, but still it’s a use that he has for her—to fight the individuals who she called friends, to turn on the idiots who wouldn’t help you when you had needed them.

They deserve this. The world deserves to fall.

You block her out, ignore Kurloz and Mituna, and you turn the rage inside of you outside, and you focus everything that is in and of you into breaking down this wall, tearing it apart. Every bit of hurt, of fury at what’s happened is forced out of you, and you scream with rage, unaware of the destruction that’s begun to fall around you, the darkness that’s now begun to edge out, creeping towards you all. There is something there, and all of your anger fills you and you want to end it all, but you do not know how other than to pour your energy into it.

Something in you that you didn’t know was still whole inside of you snaps, and then your mind is gone, the dark encasing you, and you are afraid, flickering out of this time, trying to go forwards, to snap out of this and into another time that your mind can fathom existing in, and when you’re able to move again, you’re alone, and you don’t know when you are.

* * *

 

 

_and the void took them, their hearts removed and hidden far away, hoping against hope that they would not see life again lest they try their abilities against it again._

_time was lost, fallen far from their reach, separation came to them all, fading until in its mercy,_ _the void took them all._

**Author's Note:**

> For the June writing challenge on 6/7/16


End file.
